Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a device for holding a terminal device, such as a tablet, and a terminal device with a keyboard.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, terminal devices, such as tablets, have been and have become increasingly popular. Keyboard devices allow users to input characters at the terminal devices and have mechanisms for connecting to the terminal devices. For example, the mechanisms may include magnets that magnetically connect the keyboard device to metallic edges of the terminal device so that the keyboard device and the terminal device are integrally connected. However, keyboard devices with magnetic mechanisms can only connect to terminal devices having metallic edges, and the magnetic field of the magnetic mechanism can react adversely with other electronic devices or magnetic cards.
The keyboard device can also include at least one clip mechanism that attaches to an edge of the terminal device to connect the keyboard device to the terminal device. The clip mechanisms can damage the surface of the terminal device if the force with which the clip mechanisms attach to the terminal device is stronger than the material strength of the surface of the terminal device. However, if the force with which the clip mechanisms attach to the terminal device is too weak, the terminal device may inadvertently separate from the keyboard device.